


Seedbomb is not a dirty word!

by Bees_forever



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Also Seedbombs, Alternate Universe - College/University, Bee shirts, Benny Lafitte & Dean Winchester Friendship, Castiel (Supernatural) and Bees, Dean Winchester Has a Crush on Castiel, M/M, Punk Castiel, With cheesy Bee puns
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 19:42:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14339601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bees_forever/pseuds/Bees_forever
Summary: It all starts with a dirtball.It ends with a field of wildflowers behind the library.





	Seedbomb is not a dirty word!

**March**

 

It all starts with a little brown ball put on Dean’s seat.  
He looks around the class and sees that everyone has one of those little balls with a little note at the side.  
He picks the note up and looks at it. _Save the bees_ is written on it next to a cute little cartoon bee.  
Dean unfolds it curiously:  
_Hello fellow student. The ball next to this is a seedbomb. You can simply put it into earth and water it one time. Then you wait, and 18 different wildflowers will spring. Flowers that are very attractive to bees. Bees are dying all over the world. This is a huge problem for our world as bees are important for pollination._

 

“Can you believe it?” Benny asks holding up the seedbomb that has been on his seat.  
Dean shrugs. “I guess somebody is really into bees.”  
“And that’s why they need to put weird dirtballs on every seat in the whole classroom?”  
“Not dirtballs. Seedbombs,” Dean corrects, before he starts reading again “ _Please be so kind to put this little bomb onto a cleared ground and create a wildflower meadow, so that our bees will have pollen to collect. For more information visit www.lets-save-the-bees.com_. It’s cute.”  
“Cute? I don’t know. Seedbomb kinda sounds like a dirty word.”  
“You’re just perverted.”  
“Perverted? And that comes from the Anime-porn-guy?”  
“Well, yes. You should worry about that," Dean teases. "So? Do you wanna plant them?”

“I don’t have time to plant anything for any bees. Besides they sting,” he says and makes a face.  
Dean sighs and holds his hand out. “Okay. If you don’t want to save the bees I’ll do it.”  
Benny raises an eyebrow. “You?”  
“Yes. Why not?”  
“Don’t take this wrong, brother but you’re really not the person I have in mind when I think environmentalism.”  
“Oh, come on. I’m like the poster child of environmentalism,” Dean says with a grin scratching his ear.

Benny bites his lip studying Dean’s face. “You know who put the seedbombs in here, huh?”  
“Maybe…”  
“And is it right to assume that the mysterious seedbomb person is someone you’d like to screw?”  
“You bet I want to.”

Benny sighs and rolls his eyes.

 

 

* * *

 

 

He has dark hair with blue ends, fitting with his blue eyes.  
So far Dean has noticed three tattoos: A black feather on his wrist, something that looks like some weird Origami thing on his ankle and a bee with a blue flower (again fitting with the hair and the eyes) on his upper arm.  
This tattoo isn’t the only reason Dean thinks he might be the seedbomb guy. He's also always reading books like _The history of bees_ , _The American Bee-Journal_ , _The Buzz about Bees_ and so on.  
He wears a lot of bee shirts too. Like a lot of them. If you saw the guy's face you’d think most of the shirts he owned would be from some punk bands or with skulls or something. But no. He wears unironically (or Dean at least thinks it’s unironically) cheesy shirts with little cartoon bees and statements like _**Don’t worry Bee happy** ;_ **_Worker Bee_** ; _**Honey is really just bee vomit**_ and stuff like that.  
Dean thinks it’s cute to see this guy with his bee obsession. He likes looking at him while he’s reading one of his books looking concentrated, his eyebrows furrowed.

 

Dean explains this to his friends during lunch.

  
Benny looks at him, skeptical. “And you’re sure you’re not a stalker, brother?” he asks slowly like he’s talking to a child.  
“I’m not a stalker. He just stood out to me,” Dean tells him and Charlie who both look at him doubtfully.  
Charlie grins at him. “Sure. The guy stood out to you a little bit too much, huh? Do you already know his first and last name and phone number and every other piece of personal information?”  
“No… I know nothing. Nothing but the things I told you about him. So, I can’t be a stalker.”  
“That’s not true. You could just be a stalker that is bad at his job,” Charlie says and smiles at Dean innocently.

 “Who’s bad at his job?” Garth asks trying to balance a full tray in his arms.  
“Dean. At being a stalker.”  
“Dean’s a stalker?” Garth’s tray gets into a dangerous looking tilt. Dean, Benny, and Charlie are all sitting on the edges of their seats in case it’ll fall down.  
“I’m not a stalker!”  
“He is.”  
“Am not,” Dean glares at Charlie.

Garth puts his tray down on the cafeteria table. “Who’s Dean stalking?”  
“Some weird punk,” Benny says.  
“His bee guy,” Charlie says.  
“I’m not stalking anybody,” Dean says.

 

“Well, Dean why don’t you just talk to him, if you like him?” Garth says while he starts eating his Spaghetti.  
Dean scratches himself behind his ear. “It’s not that easy, Garth.”  
“Why not?” Charlie asks looking at Dean.  
“Because. What should I say?”  
“How about ‘You like bees, hu?’ or ‘Cool tats’…”  
“Or: ‘Were you that guy that put dirtballs on our seats in class?’“ Benny adds.

“I’m not going to ask him any of those. Then he’ll really think I’m a stalker."  
“Because you are one.”  
“I’m not.”  
"Prove it. Talk to him.”  
“Maybe I will.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

A day after his friends mocked him, he sees the bee-guy again.  
He’s sitting in the library looking down at a book. Dean’s almost sure it’s another book about bees.  
He's furrowing his brows, and his tongue is in the corner of his mouth in concentration.  
Today he’s wearing a shirt with four cartoon bees that look like the Beatles. **_Let it bee_** is written next to them. The shirt is so stupid it just adds to his adorableness.

 

Maybe he _should_ do what Charlie told him to do? Just walk over there and speak to him.  
Is he really considering this? Just because Charlie teased him?

He could at least walk over to him. Right? He doesn’t need to talk to him.

 Dean takes a deep breath and walks over to the guy sitting down next to him.

He looks even better up close. His eyes and hair seem even bluer.  
And Dean can practically see the concentration and thoughts on his face. It’s fascinating.

He tries not to stare. But dammit... how can he not?  
He _is_ turning into a stalker.

 

Maybe Dean should concentrate on his notes. He only goes to the library to learn anyway.  
But it's hard with a guy like this next to him.

After a while, Dean glances back at the bee-guy.  
He can look inside the book now too. It really is a bee book. Dean looks at pictures of bees in flowers in their hives and…

 “Woah! Are those bees eating a guinea pig?!"

 This loud question gets Dean a lot of annoyed “Shhhhs!“  
"Sorry," he whispers and scratches himself behind his right ear.

The bee-guy is looking at him now too. Dean feels himself blush.  
“Yes. They are. Those are meat-eating bees,” his voice is deep and vibrating, “Unfortunate for the guinea pig of course, but it was already dead. They only eat dead meat. It’s very interesting.”

Dean bites his lip and smiled. “You… You like bees. Don’t you?”  
That makes the bee-guy smile. “I do. They are my favorite insects. My favorite animals in general.”

Dean just has to smile when he sees his eyes light up like that as soon as he starts talking about bees. “They are cool, I guess, I’m Dean by the way.”  
“Nice to meet you, Dean. I’m Castiel.”  
“Castiel?”  
“Yes. Castiel Novak. It’s… I’m named after an angel,” he almost looks like he feels embarrassed about it.  
“An angel… that’s kinda cool.”  
“It’s really not.”  
“Well, it’s better than being named after your dead grandma,” he says.  
“You…?”  
“My grandma Deanna died really shortly before I was born. She was my mom’s mom. My little brother is named after her dad. Uhm… not that you care... Sorry.” He bites his tongue scratching behind his ear. He doesn’t know why but he feels the need to clarify those things for Castiel.  
“It’s alright. I told you where my name originated from too,” Castiel smiles and Dean smiles back.

“Also,” he starts again, lowering his voice, like he is sharing a conspiracy theory with him, “at least your grandma is a real person.”  
“Your angel isn’t?”  
“I doubt it.”

Dean doesn’t know why that cracks him up as much as it does.  
It just does.  
The way he says it all seriously and dry and how he looks at him his blue eyes honest and gravely.

Again, people around them are making shhhh-ing noises.  
“Sorry,” Dean says sheepishly still catching his breath.  
Castiel is chuckling too.

 

 Dean and Castiel sit next to each other reading and learning. Dean can't really concentrate though. It's hard with Cas next to him he always has to glance over.   
After a while, Cas closes his book and looks at him.

 

  
"Well, I'm guessing I'll see you around?" he asks and smiles slightly at Dean.   
Dean looks up and smiles back.   
"I think I'm done too... uh..." he stops and rubs his nose.   
"Can I maybe take you out for a coffee?" Dean asks. Cas looks at Dean and thinks about it for a second before he nods.   
"Yes," he smiles.   
Dean beams at that and stands up.   
"Let's go then, I know a really nice coffee shop."

 

 

* * *

 

 

 It's a nice warm day outside, the first really warm day this year and they walk next to each other. Dean watches Cas with a smile. The other boy looks around all the time always smiling happily whenever he sees anything interesting for him. Sometimes Dean catches him mumbling names of insects under his breath.

"Here we are," Dean says and points at the small coffee shop that always smells of fresh pie.   
Dean leads Cas to one of the free tables near a window.   
"This is a nice place," Cas said looking around happily.   
"Yeah. I really like it here," Dean grins at the waitress and waves. "You have to try their apple pie. It's amazing," he tells Cas.   
The waitress comes over and they order. They both want the apple pie, Dean gets black coffee and Cas a Hazelnut Latte. Dean sips his coffee and studies Cas' face while he takes the first bite of his pie. Cas' face lights up and he closes his eyes, licking his lip.   
"Good, huh?" Dean asks and grins.   
Cas nods. "Delicious," he says.   
Dean smiles and eats from his pie too.

 

"So you like bees, huh?" Dean asks after a while of silently eating pie and sipping from their coffee.   
Cas nods. "Yes. Actually, I like all Insects - all animals. But Bees... Bees are just special to me," Cas smiles fondly. "They're just such amazing creatures..."   
Dean watches as Cas eyes seem to wander. Maybe watching imaginary bees fly around. He chuckles.   
"Well, it's pretty obvious just from the shirts that you have a thing for bees."   
"Oh... yes. The shirts. They were actually my sisters' idea."  
"Really?" Dean asks and smiles at him softly.   
"Yes," Cas says. "They wanted to get me something nice for my seventeenth birthday. They got me a T-Shirt and drew bees and honeycombs on it - my sister Anna is very artistic..." Cas bites his lip and looks down a little. "And that was my first bee-shirt."

Dean grins. "That's cool. So you got sisters, yeah?"   
"Yes. Two. And three brothers. We're... we're a big family," Cas says. He seems a little embarrassed again for some reason.   
"Oh, that's cool. Bet it never gets boring with a big family," Dean says mostly because he doesn't have anything else to say.   
"It's very... crowded. And it still got boring, sometimes," Cas shrugs. "What about you? You told me you had a brother?"  
Dean nods. "Yeah. Sammy. Actually, I have another brother... a half-brother. Adam..."   
Cas nods understandingly.   
"Guess my Dad just wanted to try again, I guess. Not that it worked out in the end," Dean bites his lip.   
Cas studies Dean's face now. "I'm sorry, Dean."   
"No... uh... it's not your fault," Dean half smiles and looks down at his coffee.

 

Dean changes topics quickly. "Anyway... someone put some 'seedbombs' for the bees on every chair in my history classroom," Dean looks at Cas and grins a little. "Do you know anything about that Cas?"   
Cas stops in the middle of his bite and looks at Dean. "I... uh..." he clears his throat. "Are you upset about it?" he asks.   
Dean frowns. "Course I'm not upset about it. Why'd you think that?"   
"A lot of people didn't like it... thought it was a prank. And when they saw it was about bees, it was easy for most to link it to me," Cas looks up and smiles a little.   
"And? It's not a crime to put seedbombs on chairs, right?"   
"Well, a few people thought that it was," Cas shrugged.   
Dean looks at Cas. "What did they say?"   
"Oh, just the usual..."   
Dean raises an eyebrow. "The usual? What do you mean?"   
"Oh, you know, tell me that I'm weird, that bees should die because they sting - but that's just their way of defending themselves... plus not all bees have a sting - but pointing that out seems to make them more angry for some reason, and they said they would tell the dean... just the usual,"   
Cas shrugs and pushes some of the apples around on his plate.   
"What? The dean? Stuff like seedbombs doesn't concern the dean..." Dean says confused. He was always weirded out by the concept of a dean in college, especially because they share the same name, so he tried to stay away from any Dean as far as possible since he started college.   
Cas looks on his plate. "Unfortunately I have quite the history with him..."

 

Dean wants to ask about the kind of history they have but Cas doesn't look like he wants to talk about it, so Dean changes the topic.   
"So... you like the pie?"   
"Yes! It's very good, Dean. I'm glad you took me to this place," Cas smiles.   
Dean smiles back. "Yeah? I'm glad too..." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I edited the chapter after four months. I really did not like the end of the first chapter. I'm still not really sure if I like it but it's better now. I'm not good with endings. I'll try to update this fic as soon as possible but I can't promise anything. Again tell me what you don't like or like.   
> English isn't my first language and I have mild dyslexia so please tell me about any mistakes I made if you notice them, I really would appreciate that. Thanks <3


End file.
